LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 50: Never Give Up, Preparing Human Evacuation
"Having barely escaped Maleficent's attack, the Freedom Fighters have all gathered around their base recovering from their wounds and mourning those they think are lost" Sally:..... Amy: "Tearfully" I can't believe what happened.... Tails.... Cosmo.... Fiona: Poor Tails.... Knuckles: Why did he do that!? Why did he have to fight that witch himself like that!? Manic: How are we gonna tell Sonic? Sonia: I don't know... Jinx: We not only lost Killbane but we lost an important fight... Lara Su: Not only that but we lost two of our allies and two more out of commission. "Everyone looks over at Goten and Kid Trunks who are out cold on beds" Kid Flash: Man, Goten and Trunks... Charmy: Esipo, how can we fight someone like her!? Esipo: I don't know, Charmy... Storm: How can we win this fight if we can't beat that witch? Jet: And what happened with Sonic? Amy: Sonic.... Cream: Is it over? Have we lost? Sally:.... Antoine: Princess Sally? Rotor: Princess, are you okay? Sally:..... Scourge: What's up with her? Lien Da: Maybe she thinks we lost, too. Sally:...... No. Knuckles: Sally? Sally: We have not lost. Not yet. Sonic is still out there trying to stop Myotismon. He won't give up. And neither will I. And Tails would not want us to give up either. I will keep fighting. I will fight and free my home from evil once and for all. For Sonic, for Tails, for everyone that lives here! Mobians and humans alike! Amy: "Wipes her tears" Me, too! Scourge: I'm not about to lose to some vampire wanna-be! Knuckles Riso: We will stay and fight, too! Bunnie: We are with you all the way, Sally! Manic: We'll never give up, either! Sonia: We will win this fight! Knuckles: Yeah! Let's do it for Tails! The Freedom Fighters and the P Team: YEAH!! Sally: Everyone.... thank you. Vector: So what do we do next? "Suddenly Rouge's comm starts beeping" Rouge: I'm picking up a transmission. It's Shadow! Amy: Shadow? Rouge: "Turns on comm" Go ahead, Shadow. Shadow: Rouge. Are you with the Freedom Fighters? Rouge: Yeah. We are all trying to decide what we are gonna do next. Shadow: Well then, let me give you something to do, then. Are the humans you saved from the Invaders with you? Rouge: Yeah. Shadow, did you- Shadow: Yes. I've found a number of anti-air cannons and have destroyed them. The skies are clear. You can now contact G.U.N. to bring transports in to evacuate the humans. Rouge: That's great news, Shadow! And after what happened to us, we need some good news. Shadow: I'm sending the location for a spot in which would be perfect for the transports to meet you. Rouge: You gonna meet us there? Shadow: No. I have something I must do. But never mind that for now. Get all the humans to safety. Rouge: You got it Shadow. Over and out. "Comms shut off" Sally: Well, then...we now have our next job. Everyone! Let's gather the humans and head to the location Shadow has given us! We can finally get everyone out of this war zone. To be continued... Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius